Second Nature
by lizbass
Summary: Alice is planning what will no doubt be the wedding of the century- but will Bella's adjustment to the wedding party change the course of their future? The threat of the Volturi still lingers as Angela is dragged into the line of fire. No one is safe.
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

What was real in my body was a dream in my mind. The pain was real. The cold arms wrapped around me were real. But my blurry vision suggested something magical. I was floating, relaxed and safe in these arms. The prickling pain I'd felt before was drifting away… and everything I heard was muted as if I was underwater. A musical voice called my name in the distance and it made me smile. The voice was so urgent, so panicked; I wanted to let it know everything was okay. It was beautiful where I was. The voice didn't listen, now shouting, screaming to get me to open my eyes. Weren't my eyes already open? The voice refused to let me sink further, so I obeyed.

It was as if suddenly I'd been forced back to the surface and my senses were on overload. I gasped, only to find a thick liquid blocking my throat. Loud sirens could be heard in a distance, and those safe arms tore themselves away from me. I _was_ drowning, and the water was red.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**CHANGES"**

It was Saturday, exactly one month away from the big day. I was letting the afternoon waste away as I stayed comfortably in my fiancé's arms, lying in a bed he'd invested in for my sleeping purposes only. I had only just gotten accustomed to saying the word fiancé out loud, which had made Edward a bit more forward in showing his affections. Words like "fiancée" and "wife" and "Mrs. Cullen" got him especially enthusiastic. To a point.

My fingers tensed against his bare chest (his shirt was the only thing he'd allowed me to unbutton), which immediately alerted him to my distress. He glanced down at me, concerned, and I pursed my lips. Wait for it.

"Bella!" Alice moaned at a human volume from downstairs. "Don't do this to me!"

I knew better than to make decisions regarding my wedding in the Cullen household. I hadn't really planned it, it was just a thought that I'd been entertaining for some time. My mind had been floating from topic to topic all day.

"I guess-" I told Edward, who I could tell was growing immensely impatient, "-I've decided I want an extra bridesmaid."

I didn't have to look at him to know his tightlipped expression had stretched into a grin. He enjoyed it when I got involved with the wedding in any capacity. "I see."

With a great, reluctant sigh, I pulled myself away from Edward and slid off the bed. He pushed himself up on his elbows but made no move to follow me. "Some advice would be appreciated," I said to him as I pulled my shoes on, trying to keep my eyes off of his half-naked body. It really wasn't fair that he looked so good without even trying.

I must've been blushing, because he proceeded to button his shirt as he spoke. "You were right. It seems another bridesmaid disrupts the balance of the wedding party. And changes the entire décor-" he paused mid-sentence and pinched the bridge of his nose. "-and the seating chart. She is very loud when she's angry."

"BELLA!"

"She's coming, Alice," Edward said at a normal volume before whispering to me. "Take comfort in knowing you get your way. She wouldn't be so angry if that wasn't what the future held."

I laughed, indeed comforted by that fact, and reluctantly left Edward's room and made my way down the stairs. Alice was, of course, waiting for me, and sighed. "Look Bella," she began in a very clipped tone I'd never heard from her before. Wedding planner Alice was much more intense than regular Alice. "You simply cannot add another bridesmaid. Having two bridesmaids ruins everything. It doesn't fit with the theme."

"And what is the theme?" I asked, feeling mildly uncomfortable that I was trapped on the narrow bottom stair, gripping the railing for balance.

"Perfection!" she snapped, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Alice paused then, closing her eyes briefly. I wondered if she felt bad for being so harsh, but soon found out that wasn't the case. "You're lucky I just had about five visions on how to fix this little problem."

I nodded, feeling like a child who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "So I can ask Angela, then?"

"You're the bride," she said in a distressed manner, turning on her heels with impressive speed and disappearing into the floral factory that was the Cullen kitchen.

Once Alice was gone I sat gingerly on the stairs and clutched my forehead in my hands, wondering if I should have just pushed for Vegas like Edward had suggested. It would be a lot less stress, I was sure, and I would already be on my honeymoon by now.

As I ran my hands through my hair and exhaled deeply, I felt cold hands begin to massage my neck. "It's not too late to change your mind," Edward said softly, his mouth dangerously close to my ear. It was times like this when I wondered if he'd been lying all along and really could read my mind. _No,_ I answered myself in my head, _he's just getting better at guessing._

I sighed under his pleasantly cool touch and let my arms fall to my sides. "No, I'm happy that everyone gets to be a part of it. Renee is excited, Charlie gets to walk me down the aisle, Alice gets to indulge her party planning addiction- I would never want to take that away from them."

"And there's nothing _you_ are excited about?"

"You know what I'm excited about," I replied, taking it as an opportunity to situate myself in his lap.

He didn't object, his arms wrapping instinctively around my waist, but I did catch a slight roll of his eyes. "I suppose I'm merely curious why you've decided to have some input. Alice was under the distinct impression that she had free reign from here on out."

I shrugged, trying to hide my distress. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I just…"

Edward sighed. My inability to finish sentences was one of his biggest pet peeves, considering he couldn't pluck the rest out of my head like anyone else. I searched quickly for the right words before he grew too impatient.

"I just thought it would be nice. Angela has been a true friend since I moved here. And she was one of the only ones who didn't… who didn't completely abandon me last year." I really didn't want to bring up the period of time when Edward was absent from my life because it brought on a fresh wave of guilt for him, but he also hated it when I lied. Unfortunately, the truth was that I depended on Angela at school the same way I depended on Jacob. Without them, I very well _could_ have died.

Snapping myself out of my melodramatic reverie, I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips that softened his resolve immediately. "I think it's a wonderful idea," he said, deepening the kiss after he spoke. When we broke again, he scooped his arm beneath my knees and cradled me against his chest. "And what my _fiancée_ wants, she gets."

We were back upstairs before I took another breath.

Despite his apparent impatience to return to the bedroom we'd spent most of the day in, he set me down very carefully on the bed. Before I knew it, his lips covered my lips, my jaw, my neck, as his hands danced dangerously close to other places we'd never explored together. My body was covered in goose bumps, a natural side effect of having a vampire boyfriend, but _these_ bumps had _nothing_ to do with his temperature. I blushed at the thought as his tongue brushed my suddenly bare stomach.

I let out a surprised moan as his hands slid up around my ribcage, a sound I'd been suppressing since he'd gotten me in such a compromising position. I knew it would startle him enough for him to jump to conclusions. Edward would automatically assume he'd hurt me in some way, and I cursed his paranoia. As expected, he pulled away and eyed me carefully. "I'm sorry," he said, though there was more weight to his words than I would have liked.

"_Edward_," I pleaded, "I'm fine. Please don't ruin the moment."

He smiled, shaking his head, "I know you're fine - in fact, judging by the color of your cheeks and the pace of your heart I'd say you're better than fine. That's what I'm apologizing for."

My eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't tease your future _wife_ so much."

It did the trick, for a second anyway. His tawny eyes blazed and his unnecessary breath caught in his chest, creating a low growl I rarely got to enjoy. "You play dirty," he murmured, now burying his face in my neck.

"I know."

***

Thanks to the Cullen family's many gifted members, Edward and I were interrupted about five minutes prior to Charlie's return from fishing. That gave us enough time to make ourselves presentable (well, mostly me) and busy ourselves with wedding related projects for his arrival.

"You look so adorably guilty right now," Edward said as he arranged a centerpiece for the reception with expert hands.

My eyes widened and I knocked over a vase that was caught just inches from the floor. Emmett grinned toothily at me. "I would be guilty, too, if I got caught doing what _you_ were doing by _Esme_," he said, setting the vase back on the table.

"First of all," Edward began, not allowing his focus to stray from the flowers, "you _have_ been caught doing what we were doing by Esme. Worse things, in fact. And second of all, you weren't guilty at all. You thought it was hilarious."

"But we weren't even _doing_ anything!" I interrupted, defending myself, "we _never_ do anyth-"

"He knows," Edward interrupted, apparently not wanting to bring up the topic of what exactly we 'do' with Emmett in the room.

His efforts weren't very effective. "I do know," Emmett began incredulously, "and I don't get it at all. Bella's hot. Even if I had the self control not to bite her… I'd accidentally kill her while we were doing it."

There was an awkward silence that settled between the three of us, and I could tell Edward was contemplating how to attack his older brother without messing up any of the decorations. Emmett seemed to get that impression, too, and quickly added, "that was meant as a compliment."

I bit my lip, creating a rather crooked smile as I caught Edward's eye. "I know. Um, thanks."

Esme appeared in the doorway, smiling brightly, no doubt to make me feel better about earlier events. Her expression grew stern, however, as she glanced down at the floor. "Emmett, you tracked mud into the house. We have guests."

"Bella's not a guest, she's family."

My stomach turned over at the remark. Edward was beaming.

Esme frowned. "Charlie is here."

Sure enough, I heard his engine grumbling in the driveway. "I'll get Alice," Emmett said cheerfully. We always let her greet Charlie first, it put him in a much better mood.

"And then you'll clean up this mess," Esme called after him, before warmly turning her attention back to me. "I am very sorry about earlier, Bella. Usually my senses are much more on point than that," her eyes flickered over to her son's, "but I think we've all been a bit preoccupied today."

"Oh." I blushed. Stupid cheeks. "No, it's fine."

She tipped her head pointedly in my direction, her eyes darting between the two of us. I felt like she was trying to see right through me. "You have _nothing _to be embarrassed about."

I didn't need vampire senses to hear Charlie's big boots clomping across the wood floors, Alice on his tail. "Ready to go, Bells?" he asked as he hesitantly stuck his head into the kitchen. Apparently he was afraid of encountering something the way Esme had.

With one sidelong glance to my future husband, I nodded and hopped off of my stool. Naturally, my boots didn't take to the muddy floor and my feet flew up over my head. Edward, Esme and my Dad all went to catch me, Esme getting there the fastest. With one arm around my waist and the other gripping my arm, she set me upright.

"Fast reflexes," Charlie whistled.

She nodded carefully, not looking away from me as her eyebrows knotted together in worry. "With five children, you get a lot of practice."

I tried to imagine Jasper slipping on a muddy floor the way I just did and had to stifle a laugh. Charlie just raised a brow at me. "Well, thanks for your hospitality," he murmured to Esme, nodding in her direction before heading out the door.

"Be careful." Edward was suddenly by my side, taking me into his arms and pressing a PG kiss to my lips. At that moment, it didn't matter what rating the gesture was, because he had done it in front of Charlie, who immediately cleared his throat from the foyer. Butterflies beat against my ribcage as I tried to regain my composure.

"Charlie abides by all traffic laws, don't worry. I'll get home safe."

He rolled his eyes and slowly released me from his loving arms. "See you tomorrow," he said, to which I merely nodded. I was sure he'd be waiting in my room by the time we pulled into our driveway.

Alice caught me at the door and bore her eyes into mine. "No more changes," she said severely.

"No more changes," I repeated, genuinely afraid of what she might do to me if I tried. "I promise."

***


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Special thanks of course to my betas Jezzi and Kate, and happy holidays! Please R&R if you haven't yet, reviews are great encouragement to continue writing and I welcome constructive criticism. I'm currently about halfway through Chapter 3 (entitled "Secrets") and it's already twice as long as this one. It will hopefully be posted before the New Year, so you won't have to wait long. Again, thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**EVERYTHING**

The more time we spent together, the harder it was to be apart. I had grown accustomed to being with Edward constantly since graduation, with no classes or grumbling Charlie to interrupt us. Though the news of our engagement didn't thrill him, it forced him to change his rules and attitude towards Edward. He didn't try to tell me when I was allowed to do something or where I could go, didn't try to influence who I spent my time with. He hardly ever mentioned Jacob to me anymore. I was both relieved and concerned; I felt like my Dad was letting go of me already.

Jacob. It was painful to me just to think his name, even though I knew I made my decision and wasn't going to change it. The bracelet on my wrist felt so very heavy in his absence and the guilt was overwhelming. _No._ I thought to myself sharply, _I promised not to shed another tear for Jacob Black._

Not everyone made that promise. Early in the morning one Friday, I saw Charlie hunched over the phone in our kitchen, wiping at his eyes with one hand and gripping the counter tightly in the other. I'd never seen him cry before, and didn't think I wanted to. I disappeared back up the stairs without a word.

"Bells?"

I jumped. Charlie was calling me from downstairs. I set the book I hadn't even realized I was reading down and poked my head out. "Yeah?"

"Phone's for you."

How had I not noticed the phone ring? And who would be calling me on the house phone? Did Jacob-

I cut the thought off immediately. Charlie had changed his attitude some, but I could only imagine that if Jacob called after weeks of being missing, he would have been a tad more enthusiastic. I bounded down the stairwell, stubbing my toe in the process, and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella."

Angela. I smiled at the warmth of her tone, so kind, so welcoming. "Angela! Just the person I wanted to talk to!"

"Really?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice. She wasn't much for phone calls, not long ones anyway. "I just wanted to tell you about my parents' graduation present. Are you free today? I want to show you-"

"That would be perfect!" I exclaimed, a little too quickly. Edward was hunting with Alice and Jasper today and I was thrilled for the distraction.

"Okay," she said softly, the excitement still radiating over my receiver. There was a long pause, not uncommon when I was talking to Angela, before she spoke again. "I'm… I'm actually outside."

My surprise was only trumped by my own intrigue. What could be so important that Angela wouldn't be able to wait? I dropped the phone back on the hook and bolted out the front door, only to see my tall friend smiling demurely, leaning up against a large white truck.

"Surprise," she said to me, shrugging. My jaw must have been hanging open, because she began talking again to explain it to me. "I knew my parents were saving or something for a graduation present, but I had no idea it was… it's used, of course. There's almost 100,000 miles on it, but it runs really great. And there's only one dent on the front left fender, you can hardly see it!"

I nodded, running up to the oversized vehicle and dragging my fingers along the shiny truck bed. Few things inspired Angela to talk this much. It made sense that an upgrade from her tiny old station wagon would be one of them. Being six feet tall certainly had its draw backs.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" she asked, a wide smile on her face.

I nodded, and jogged back into the house to tell Charlie and grab my purse. "You want to get dinner somewhere?" I asked upon my return, making my way to the passenger side of the new truck. The height of the vehicle caught me off guard, and I searched for a handle to pull myself up.

"Oh, just… grab the side there. Yeah, and there should be a step underneath the door. You got it?" I heaved myself into the seat, but not without hitting my head on the frame. She winced. "Sorry, my parents weren't really thinking about my short friends when they picked the truck."

We drove in comfortable silence for a few miles, the radio quiet enough for us to still hear the hum of the engine. She gripped the steering wheel at a perfect ten and two and smiled as Mariah Carey came on the radio. She shook her head. "Christmas in July," Angela murmured, glancing at me before returning her attention to the road.

I was too distracted at that moment, bent over the cell phone I'd bought for myself upon Edward's insistence, texting him so he knew where I was. Just another one of our compromises: he couldn't buy it for me, but I would use it. It drove him nuts that my phone lacked a camera, keyboard and internet access, but I liked my phone. It had character.

_going to dinner with angela. her parents got her a truck for graduation._

Seconds after I hit send, he responded.

_What kind? _

Of _course_ my over-protective vampire boyfriend would want to know what _model_ Angela's truck was.

_i don't know. shouldnt u be hunting?_

I hit send and chewed on my lip as I glanced out the window, tree after tree blurring as we sped by. My phone vibrated again.

_Alice and Jasper are racing for the next meal. I'm supposed to judge, so I've got some down time. Put your seat belt on. _

I sighed and reached back to pull the belt across my torso, clicking it into place. Lucky guess.

"Tell him I said hi," Angela said suddenly, her eyes still planted on the pavement in front of us.

I felt guilty for ignoring her like that, becoming so attached to the small phone and the little messages that would appear. I would often forget that just because Edward and I knew our love was literally eternal didn't mean everyone else could understand that, even Angela. From the outside, it still looked like a shotgun teenage wedding. Just hormones.

_it is on! _I texted back, before adding: _she says hi. _

I pushed the small phone back into my jeans pocket with the intention of giving my full attention to Angela. I did, after all, have a pretty big question to ask her and didn't have the slightest idea how to go about it.

She was still being respectfully quiet in the cab of the truck, waiting for me to initiate conversation. I took a deep breath. "Hey Ange?" I asked, simultaneously turning off the radio that was barely audible to begin with. Her eyebrows raised slowly to let me know she was listening. "Thanks. Thanks for not… judging it."

I felt oddly insecure then, hoping I wouldn't have to explain it any more than that. I should have known I wouldn't. Angela was one of the most intuitive people I knew- aside from Edward, of course.

"You're in love. There's really nothing to judge."

"So you really never thought I was pregnant? It never crossed your mind?"

Angela laughed a laugh I'd never heard before, like church bells. "No. I mean, not until Jessica brought it up. I wasn't really surprised, though. You don't see the way he looks at you every day. I just hope that one day… someone looks at me like that."

"Like what?"

The truck slowed down as we reached the diner on the other side of town, and she pulled into the parking lot in silence. Once we were in park, she sighed and turned off the engine. "Like… you're everything."

I'd never considered it before. I knew for a fact that Edward was _my_ everything, but when I'm so focused on him, I don't always notice how focused he is on me. My heart fluttered before sinking into my stomach. I felt like we'd just gone over a hill, despite being stationary, and let out a soft murmur of delight. Angela merely smiled and climbed out of the cab.

We got a more private booth for two, non-smoking of course, and both ordered the cheeseburger with fries. Another thing we had in common: we weren't picky. The waitress disappeared with our menus, and we were suddenly left to our own devices. I picked idly at my straw.

"Angela, will you be one of my bridesmaids?"

I blurted out the question rather awkwardly, and she looked back up at me from the dessert card with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Of course," I replied, more confident when I saw her cheeks tinge pink and her lips pull into a flattered smile.

"Then… yes. Of course. I mean, I would love to. Thank you."

We beamed at each other from across the table for some time, each of us comforted by our own volition. Once the food arrived, we ate in silence again until halfway through our meals.

Angela swallowed a rather large wedge fry and looked up at me pensively. "So… me, Alice and Rosalie, huh?"

I was surprised by her question. She seemed reluctant to bring it up in the first place, and yet her eyes were searching for my understanding on a deeper level. "Why?"

She blushed, keeping her eyes on the road, "that's just… I mean, they're very pretty."

_Oh_. I understood now, better than I wanted to admit. No one wanted to stand inbetween two of the most beautiful women in Forks. "Well, I mean, it's just you and Alice."

The fact didn't seem to appease her. "Oh. How come?"

I was surprised by the question to say the very least, and didn't have the slightest idea how to approach it. Because Rosalie hated me? Because I, deep down, didn't want to have to stand next to _two_ of the most beautiful women on the planet on my wedding day? Because Alice, as my wedding planner and psychic sister-in-law, had a problem with certain number combinations and adding Rosalie would throw off the balance?

"I don't know," I said finally, and for the most part it was the truth. "Alice is doing most of the planning, and I never really thought much of it. I assumed Rosalie just… didn't want to be."

"Why wouldn't she want to be a part of her brother's wedding?"

It was an innocent enough question, but I couldn't bring myself to really analyze it. I settled on another very generic: "I don't know," and was happy when the waitress brought our checks.

Angela didn't press the topic, for which I was thankful. Then I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate against my leg.

_Interesting. Alice is cursing the world right now, but I think it's a nice idea. _

I hadn't even realized I'd made the decision, really. It was laughable how fast things were communicated in the Cullen household… Alice saw what the decision would inevitably create, and Edward would pluck the scene straight out of her head. Utterly, utterly convenient.

Chuckling to myself, I returned his text after signing my receipt for the waitress.

_there are no secrets when youre a cullen, are there? just dont let her hurt me. im on my way home. _

We slid out of the booth and walked side-by-side back to Angela's truck then, and sat in the cab as I checked my phone again.

_Hardly. You, my love, are full of secrets. Drive safely._

It didn't go unnoticed by me that Edward didn't address my last concern: Alice's wrath. Just as I was about to text back objecting to this fact, a piercing scream cut through the silence and it didn't take me long to see where it was coming from. Angela, sitting in the driver's seat beside me, keys still in hand, was writhing in pain. Her body was tensed and her eyes rolled into the back of her head in pure agony.

"ANGELA!" I cried, dropping the phone in my horror and placing one hand on either side of her face, trying to get her to look in my eyes. "ANGELA?"

My cries were answered only by more of her deafening screams, and I realized then the one place I had heard that kind of pain before.

Jane.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**SECRETS**

I don't remember how I found the strength to pull Angela into the passenger seat. The screaming stopped as abruptly as it had started, but my friend and newest bridesmaid wouldn't open her eyes, slumped now against the cool windowpane. My hands shook as I turned the keys in the ignition and slammed on the gas. A few people in the diner parking lot looked on with mild concern, but I was too hysterical to pay them any mind. My heart was tearing out of my chest as tears welled in my eyes.

The next thing I knew I was laughing. An ironic smile tugged at my lips when I realized I was finally driving at a speed that my vampire family would approve of, even if that speed was still limited by the age and size of Angela's truck. _Still better than my ancient Chevy_, I thought to myself, wiping at my tears with the back of my hand. This was also the first time I had considered Edward's indulgences to have some clout. In the case of an emergency- in _this_ case- a speedy sports car would have been best.

Once we hit the dirt road I knew we were close, but that still did nothing to settle my nerves. I continuously pulled my eyes off the road to make sure Angela was still breathing. The rain from the previous week had taken its toll and potholes littered the area. The faster I drove, the worse the impact was, tossing Angela up and down like a rag doll. I didn't even realize I was biting my lip until another pothole forced my teeth straight through it.

"ARGH!" I cried out as my mouth flooded with the coppery taste and smell I couldn't stand. I instinctively pulled the truck to a stop, momentarily comforted by the fact that no vampires currently occupied the vehicle. I threw the door open and leaned out, spitting out a considerable amount of blood, my hair hanging like a curtain around me. I watched the thick substance drip into one of the smaller potholes, brown mixing with red. _Breathe_, I reminded myself, trying to spit out as much as I could before pulling myself upright and putting the truck back into drive.

I sped into the Cullens' driveway just as the sun was beginning to set and turned off the engine with a little too much force. My only hesitation was the blood still wet on my split lip, something that would not go unnoticed by a houseful of vampires. The fact that Jasper was still out hunting with Alice and Edward helped me find the courage to climb out of the car and run around to Angela's side. Though she was just as thin as I was, her height made it incredibly difficult to maneuver. Combined with the height of the truck itself and the distance she had to fall, it was no surprise that I buckled under her weight.

I scrambled beneath her, adjusting her arm to wrap around my shoulders and ignoring the pain I now felt in my right elbow. Angela moaned.

"Carlisle!" I shouted, my voice hoarse. I could barely get Angela in a standing position. "CARLISLE!"

It was as if I blinked and someone was beside me. "I got her," a voice said, Angela's weight literally lifting off my shoulders. Emmett was glancing down at me with bright golden eyes, his brow shifting apologetically before he disappeared from my side.

"Bella? What happened?" Esme asked, now standing as close as Emmett had just seconds before. He sped into the house with Angela's limp body faster than I ever would have thought possible, if I weren't familiar with the concept of vampires, anyway.

"Oh…" she murmured, no doubt smelling my injuries before laying eyes on them.

"I can stay out here. It's fine," I told her, kneeling on the black pavement in a defeatist manner, "just- we need Carlisle. We need to help Angela, she's-"

"Don't be silly." Esme cut me off before I could explain, lifting me easily into a standing position and leading me into the house. I appreciated that she didn't pick me up completely as most of the Cullens were inclined to do, although in this circumstance I wouldn't have objected to the speed. Angela…

"Carlisle is hunting," she explained, before seeing my expression and adding, "but he's close. Rosalie already called him. He'll be back very soon."

Esme steered me into the living room where Angela was now lying motionless on the couch. Perhaps I had _imagined_ her stirring only moments earlier. Emmett sat beside her looking particularly concerned, though he winced slightly when I came in.

"Is she still dating Ben Cheney?"

It was such a trivial question I wanted to scream. The only thing that kept me from reacting so strongly was the apprehensive look on his face. "Yeah," I replied, hoping it would appease him. He let out an unnecessary breath, and Esme placed a careful hand on my shoulder. Tears spilling down my cheeks now, the real terror setting in. Angela was unconscious- she was alive- but would she be the same after this kind of attack?

"Bella, Rosalie has a first aid kit in the kitchen…"

Something was dripping slowly down my chin that felt too thick to be a tear, and I immediately felt guilty for not noticing it before. My hand shot up to catch it before anything hit the floor, and I rushed to the kitchen without a second thought.

Even in my bloody delirium I was stunned by Rosalie's beauty. Under the florescent lighting of the kitchen they never used, her hair shimmered several perfect shades of gold. Her skin was a flawless, almost translucent white which worked in perfect contrast to her rose colored lips. I stood for a moment transfixed and a little bit frightened.

"Take this," she ordered, snapping me out of my daydream. I saw her slide what looked like a folded paper towel to me across the counter. Wanting to make this as easy as possible for her, I did as I was told, wiping the blood from my chin and dabbing at my lip. Ouch.

"Use pressure," she said in the same demanding voice, no longer hunched over the box of bandages, but standing right beside me. I gasped when she took hold of my arm.

"What are you-" I began, but Rosalie interrupted me.

"There's a huge scrape on the back of your arm, you're bleeding all over the house. I'm surprised you haven't fainted."

If my lip didn't hurt so much, I would have frowned. "I'm fine," I murmured indignantly behind the gauze. The truth was that I was surprised, too. Part of my body, I was sure, wanted very much to faint, but between the adrenaline and my concern for Angela I couldn't let it happen. Besides, it wasn't so bad when it was my own blood. If someone as clumsy as me fainted at the sight of their own blood, they'd be unconscious for most of their life.

Rosalie had finished with my arm before I could give it a second thought, and before I knew it she was standing in front of me, gently removing my hand so she could get a better look at my lip. Her features were severe but still beautiful, and I could tell she wasn't breathing. It was then I realized that Rosalie had chosen to endure my scent just so she could make the crack about fainting. _That_ was how important making fun of me was.

Finally, she just sighed and backed away from me, wrinkling her nose. "Wipe it up. Swish some salt water. Ice it." And without another word, she disappeared upstairs.

I didn't know what to make of it. Rosalie had, for all intents and purposes, taken care of me. I followed her instructions slowly; first I went over to the sink and dampened the paper towel she'd given me and carefully wiped around the wound. I cleaned myself up as best I could, before finding a cup in one of the nearby cupboards and taking the saltshaker from the counter. It was strange to think they'd stocked this kitchen for me. Edward once claimed it was more for show, but I knew better… the Cullens didn't exactly entertain many dinner guests.

"What _happened_?"

I was just getting ice out of the freezer when his voice cut through the silence, relief filling every nervous void in my body. I turned around, the ice wedged between my lips now like an orange peel. "I… bit my lip," I blurted incoherently with the obstruction.

The fear was draining from his face and his lips pulled into a disbelieving smile. "Bella…" he muttered, pulling me into his arms in two easy strides. It was as if my blood hardly affected him at all anymore. "We came as soon as Alice saw-"

As if on cue, Alice, followed by Jasper, walked into the kitchen. Their arrival made Edward stiffen and turn to face them, though he didn't release me. My mind was reeling. Alice saw _what_? How much did they know? Were they already planning a counter attack for the Volturi? Did they have theories as to why Jane would attack Angela? Anxiety was already beginning to set in again, and Edward tightened his hold around my waist.

"She's going to be fine, Bella," Alice told me, her lips tipping up into a reassuring, pixie-like smile. I nodded, my mouth going numb from the cold ice. I felt strangely at ease and knew Jasper had something to do with it. With a simple nod, he held his hands firmly behind his back and continued into the family room. Alice hesitantly followed.

I reached my only free arm up to take the ice out of my mouth and looked up at Edward. It never ceased to amaze me that he was mine. I explored the perfect planes of his face before wincing slightly in his grasp. "Edward, I'm not going anywhere…" I tried to reason politely. He took the hint and released me immediately.

Turning back to the sink I tossed the ice down the drain and could still taste my own blood, knowing it was nothing to what he must be feeling. I avoided his gaze. "I should leave."

"Don't be silly."

"You know you're the second person that has said that to me today."

"Then it must be true."

He was behind me then, his lips grazing my neck, my collarbone, my shoulder. I felt dizzy. "Don't torture yourself…" I murmured, unable to pull away even if I wanted to.

"I'm fine," he objected, irritated. His lips, apparently, did not share the same sentiment. I sighed and suddenly realized he was holding up most of my weight. _Oh well_, I thought weakly to myself, _at least I'm still conscious. Take that, Rosalie. _

He pulled me against him, more carefully this time, keeping his hands resting patiently on my hips. "Angela is also fine, Carlisle is with her right now." I didn't know what constituted fine, but I assumed the best. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"Carlisle is here?" I asked, my eyes shooting open. Edward merely nodded. "He arrived while Rosalie was patching you up. Angela is conscious, though it was in and out there for a while. He's just getting her medical history now. She'll be staying the night."

"I should call her parents-"

Edward gently tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead, "Esme already took care of it. She talked to Charlie, too."

Angela was okay, Carlisle was here, no one was talking about the Volturi and I would be spending the night with Edward. It was the perfect outcome to a horrible night, so why wasn't I happy? Probably because I knew the only reason the outcome was perfect was because I wasn't presenting the evidence properly. I wanted to scream, to share in my terrified panic stricken state with anyone who would listen- but what if I was wrong? What if I caused a confrontation with the Volturi that was completely unnecessary and got someone else killed? I had to speak to Angela.

The night wore on and I _never_ got the chance to talk to Angela alone. We exchanged only a few words (most of which involved her apologizing to _me_), before Carlisle suggested we let her get some rest. She seemed a little overwhelmed by the close proximity of the Cullen family all at once, and couldn't seem to string a full sentence together. I sympathized, the first time I had seen Carlisle I had been in a similar situation; he was breathtaking.

Once Angela was set up comfortably in Emmett's room, everyone went their separate ways. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper… and now Edward and me. We escaped comfortably to his room, and I took a long human minute to shower, change and brush my teeth. He waited patiently, as always, for my return.

"All clean," I told him, climbing into the bed. I took a comb off the nightstand and began working it through my towel-dried tangles.

He watched me carefully, drawing circles with his thumb on my knee. I said nothing, continuing to brush my hair as he studied my face intently. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to read my mind.

"_What_?" I asked finally, unable to take the silence any longer.

His complacent expression grew into a full-fledged smile, and his hand slid farther up my leg. "I was contemplating alternatives."

I furrowed my brow, wishing I shared my boyfriend's special telepathic gift. "Alternatives to what?"

"Your lips, naturally," he said. I flushed a vibrant shade of scarlet and he sighed in approval, reaching up to brush my cheek with his fingertips. "Will you tell me what happened?"

My breath caught in my chest and my heart skipped a beat. Did he know there was something to tell? Was he buttering me up for that very reason? What alternatives had he come up with, exactly?

"Um, with Angela, you mean?" He nodded, looking more sympathetic than accusatory. I hated keeping secrets from Edward, and he knew better than anyone what a terrible liar I was. What could I say?

"She fainted. In the car. I um, couldn't get her to wake up and so I drove her truck to your house. The potholes were bad and… I didn't have my seatbelt on. We hit a pretty big hole and that's when this happened," I motioned awkwardly to my lip before continuing, "and I fell in the driveway when I was trying to drag her from the cab."

"Which explains the arm," he finished for me, glancing skeptically to my right elbow. His brow was knotted together, this time piecing together something I knew couldn't be good.

"There was something I wanted to ask you-"

His mind was still reeling from my abbreviated story and he ignored me. "Alice saw you driving, you looked so _terrified_ in her vision, I thought perhaps there was more…" he trailed, deep in thought, and I panicked.

"Edward, I missed you."

His eyes snapped back to me, my plan for distraction working far better than I anticipated. In order to make sure he wouldn't bring up Angela's attack again, I readied my newest word-weapon.

"I really can't wait to be your _wife_." It wasn't a lie, at least, not really. I couldn't wait to start the rest of my life with him, and being his wife was just a prerequisite. "Do you think… I could maybe get a little preview?"

He hesitated, though I saw his lips tense in anticipation. "In your current condition, that may be difficult to do."

"You said you were thinking of alternatives…" I trailed suggestively, tossing the comb onto the floor and scooting closer to him. I heard a growl erupt from his chest, a very good sign. "It's been a long day, and being away from you is so hard for me. Please?"

Edward suddenly stopped breathing all together as he leaned forward, studying my face intently. Could he see through me, through my lie? My heart pounded in my chest, and suddenly he smiled a pearly white smile, and seized my neck with his lips.

I felt like a rag doll in his arms, too blissfully _happy_ to do anything but feel. He paid such remarkable attention to every part of my face and then trailed to my ears, where he whispered very softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, unable to pay attention to my guilty conscience. The cool, tickling sensations I felt along my neck, collarbone and shoulders were too new and far too distracting. My secret would have to wait.

***

I was standing in a field surrounded by trees. The sun was bright overhead and birds circled the sky. I felt dizzy even though I wasn't moving. The field was spinning, I was sure of it, and the sun crept into the horizon very quickly. I was left in darkness. I couldn't see my own hands as I stuck them out before me trying to feel around for an escape.

And then I heard it. It was faint at first, but enough to stop me in my tracks. The blindness only seemed to enhance my hearing, and the scream grew louder and louder. _No_, I thought desperately, more frantic in trying to feel my way out of the blackness. Again, the blood-curdling scream cut through me and I dropped to my knees, helpless, lost and alone. _Someone help her! Please! _

It wasn't until I was staring back into cold red eyes that I realized the screams were mine.

"_Bella_?" Jasper's voice was unrecognizable to me at first, and my eyes fluttered open carefully, sun spilling into Edward's bedroom. It took a moment to adjust to the light after such dark dream.

"You were screaming. I just came up to check on you."

The tenor of his voice was calming on its own, so combined with his special ability and my drowsiness I felt as if I'd taken one too many vicodin.

"Oh. That's… awkward."

He smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Don't worry about it. Edward left to finish hunting, Alice is working on the wedding. Esme is with Angela so _I_ got-"

"Bella duty," I finished for him, both apologetic and annoyed that Edward was so protective that a Cullen had to be _assigned_ to me whenever he was gone.

Jasper nodded, a bit more amused now. "Emmett volunteered, but Rosalie had other ideas."

I didn't want to know what that meant. Sighing and running a free hand through my hair, I sat up farther in the bed. The comforter slid down my front and Jasper gasped. "What?" my eyes were wide when I frantically explored my injuries from the night before. My arm was still bandaged, my lip scabbing over…as far as I knew I wasn't bleeding anywhere else. When I finally glanced up at Jasper, he was laughing.

"Nothing, nothing, I apologize. Sincerely. Excuse me."

The moment he disappeared from view I jumped out of bed and ran to Alice's oversized bathroom down the hall. Flipping on the light, the moment I caught my reflection I gasped. A trail of bruises ran down the side of my neck and along my collarbone. I couldn't remember a time yesterday when I could have hit myself, repeatedly, in such a location. And then it hit me.

They weren't _bruises._

"Edward certainly got carried away, didn't he?" Alice asked from the threshold, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"I'm surprised you didn't see it happen," I muttered bitterly, examining a particularly prominent one just behind my ear. I hated that Edward and I could never be intimate without some part of our time together being broadcast to the entire family. First Esme and Emmett, now Jasper and Alice…

Alice sighed, but didn't argue, which immediately made me feel guilty. Privacy was a nonexistent luxury in the Cullen family, and I knew Alice couldn't help her visions any better than Edward could help hearing people's thoughts.

I reached for a random shade of cover-up on her enormous make up counter. "I'm sorry, Alice, I know you can't help it."

"Oh no, I can, it's just hard," she corrected cheerfully, plucking the cover-up out of my hand and putting it back, reaching for a different bottle. I dutifully sat on the nearby stool, knowing she was about to take over. Within seconds, Alice was already working swiftly on my neck with cool fingers and small brushes.

"I've been so focused on the wedding, I'm constantly looking into your and Edward's future to make sure I didn't miss anything. Sometimes I get glimpses of _other_ things."

Heat rushed my cheeks and the only feeling stronger than my embarrassment was my curiosity. "Alice… have you ever… have you ever _seen_ our honeymoon?"

She was silent for a moment, focused entirely on a spot that was awkwardly close to my cleavage. I tried to sneak a glimpse of her expression in the mirror, but it was hidden by lots of dark spiky hair. "Yes," she said flatly.

"That's all? That's all you're going to give me?" I asked her desperately, trying to straighten my head as she continued to tend to my neck. It was pointless, Alice held me firmly to the side.

Alice giggled softly, finally pulling away to survey her work. "What exactly would you like to know?"

"Haven't I already been humiliated enough today? Please, Alice, I'm asking you as a sister."

I realized then that winning over Alice was as easy as winning over Edward, I just had to use the right eternal, family-related words. She perched herself on the counter across from me and smiled mischievously. "Don't worry, Bella. It's a _very_ good honeymoon."

With that, she patted me gently on the head and pranced out of the bathroom like some perky, undead wood nymph.

Before I could even let her words settle in my mind, she poked her head back in. "Oh, and Bella? Despite my flawless cover-up job, you still might want to wear something over your neck. Just while you're here."

***

After spending a good ten minutes musing about the "very good honeymoon" I'd be having in less than a month and hunting for an article of clothing with a high neckline, I settled on a light blue turtle neck sweater of Alice's and headed down to have breakfast. Upon hearing Carlisle's voice, I stopped abruptly on the last stair. I could have sworn I'd just heard my name…

"-broken capillaries bleeding out into surrounding areas, towards the surface of the skin. If he had gone any further, it _is_ possible some danger could have come of it, but I don't think we have to worry."

"Now she's covered in these little _reminders_ of just how full of blood she is. I don't know how he does it. Of course it _would_ explain his extra hunting trip this morning."

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Jasper."

"Ah."

They were silent for a moment, and then Carlisle spoke again. "Bella, Esme just got back from the store. There's fresh milk in the fridge, and some cereal. Feel free to help yourself."

I felt stupid for thinking I could sneak up on vampires and humiliated that even _Carlisle_ knew what was hiding under my sweater. "Thanks," I said sheepishly as I came around the corner, making a beeline for the fridge. I didn't need a mirror to know my cheeks were burning scarlet. The laughter coming from the living room was a welcome distraction, and as soon as I got my breakfast I bolted for the door.

Angela, Emmett and Rosalie were all seated comfortably in the living room and Emmett was telling an animated story about… bears.

"And he's all, you know, _roaring_ and stuff, so Edward and I-"

Rosalie cleared her throat very sharply and, almost too fast for me to see it, kicked him in the back of the leg.

"-ran. Edward and I ran away. You know, because it was scary. We were scared."

I nearly bit open my scab to keep from laughing, positive that it took all of Emmett's strength just to say those simple words. He looked rightly downtrodden about it.

"Hey Bella," he said, perking up considerably, "I was just telling Angela about one of our camping trips, because we have that in common."

"You camp?" I asked, genuinely curious as I shoveled fruit loops into my mouth.

Angela shrugged apprehensively. "Once. When I was six. We didn't see any bears though, let alone get close enough to upset one."

I felt vaguely uncomfortable as I watched the scene unfold: two of my lives suddenly colliding. I supposed this was just a quick glimpse into the future, into the wedding, when humans and vampires would stand side by side at the ceremony and share tables at the reception. Perhaps the dinner conversation would be just like this, with polite smiles and subtle kicks under the table as everyone tried to play nice for my sake.

I kind of liked it.

"It's a little warm to be wearing a sweater, isn't it Bella?"

Rosalie's voice snapped me out of my blissful daydream, and I frowned, unable to escape my signature blushing. Emmett's guffawing was almost impossible to speak over. "Hey Angela, do you want to go outside with me for a little bit? I think I need some fresh air."

She nodded and followed me without even a questioning look. How I adored her. "Thanks, Angela."

"Oh no, it's okay," she said kindly, "I know it's… I mean, Ben did that to me once and we had _church_ the next-"

My eyes grew wide and I swiftly interrupted her, "-you really don't have to relive that experience, I think my embarrassment is enough for one day."

Angela mouthed a silent "thanks" before settling on the porch steps beside me. I swallowed and stared out at the rustling trees lining the driveway, unsure how to approach the next topic of conversation. 'Hey Ang, remember when you were tortured by a sadistic vampire and you screamed until you fainted?' seemed rather counteractive. I sighed and looked up at her through dense lashes, like a guilty pet. "So… how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, really. The Cullens have been very kind. I really like it here." She gave me a sidelong smile.

I nodded in understanding; the Cullen home was a very warm place to be despite the temperature of its inhabitants. "So, why did it happen?" I asked carefully, still desperate to find out exactly what Angela remembered, "I mean, do you remember if- if it was something I did, or…"

She looked confused, her brow furrowed in concern as she studied my expression. "Something _you_ did? No, of course not, Bella. I'm so sorry if you thought it was your fault."

"What exactly was _it_?" I felt like I was playing _Taboo_ and the word on the card was 'scream'.

Angela looked genuinely nervous, picking at her fingernails to avoid my gaze. "Ever since I was little I had what they think now are just normal _anxiety_ attacks. At least, that's what they're calling them now. I've been to a lot of doctors. Anyway, sometimes when I get really stressed, or overwhelmed or excited, I faint."

She was trying to be nonchalant about it, matter-of-factly stating what I was sure was very difficult for her to share. I waited patiently, hoping there was more to this simple explanation. Did the anxiety cause her pain? Could that have been the source of the screaming?

"I guess I was more excited about being a part of the wedding than either of us realized," Angela said, laughing softly. She smiled at me, but her eyes seemed sad, no doubt reflecting my own expression. A small part of me was hoping that there was some other reason for her unfathomable pain, but I knew then with absolute certainty that I had been right all along.

Somehow, Jane was in Forks, and it was only a matter of time before we found out why. I couldn't keep the dangerous secret any longer, but I also couldn't bring myself to tell Carlisle and the others alone. It was then that I closed my eyes, willing Edward home.

***

I sat on the porch with Angela until her Father came to pick her up. He was a portly man with dark hair and a kind face, the pastor at the Lutheran church in town. His daughter stood a good four inches taller than him, but when they embraced it didn't seem to matter. He fussed over her for a moment before turning his attention to Carlisle. They discussed her condition briefly and the story she told me lined up. Anxiety attacks, fainting spells, mild heart palpitations. The medical terminology started to go over my head so I took the time to hug her goodbye, disappearing back into the house to sulk. Where was Edward? I was afraid not asking Angela to stay was the wrong choice, since I had no idea why Jane had targeted her. I assumed at first that it had to do with me, but didn't the Volturi have better aim than that?

As the Webers drove away, I turned to go back in the house, my mind reeling with concern for Angela's well being. My heart was pounding faster and faster as I searched for a way to tell them, to explain what I thought really happened in the car. Carlisle stopped me before I reached the door. "Bella, I'm headed back to the hospital in a few minutes, I'd be happy to give you a ride home on my way." He paused, glancing back towards the house. "Ah, but it seems there will be no need. Edward has returned."

Carlisle must have been expecting my reaction, because he lingered in the driveway as I bolted back into the house. I had to tell Edward. It didn't matter that I might be overreacting, that I might be wrong, I had to tell him about Jane. The huge wash of relief was distracting, so I didn't pay much attention to where I was stepping, and my feet slipped right out from underneath me. The rug in the foyer flew into the staircase and my butt connected solidly with the floor. "Are you alright?" Edward asked, a strange color to his tone. He was concerned, but there was an edge to it. I could practically feel the bruise on my tailbone forming, and I pressed a frustrated hand to my forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine," I murmured bitterly as Edward lifted me easily to my feet, where I kept my focus. Once I was sure my shoes were planted firmly on the ground, my eyes trailed to a pair of shoes I didn't recognize- and I glanced slowly up.

The heels still didn't do justice to the woman's perfect ankle, which turned into slender legs that seemed to stretch impossibly high. By the time my gaze reached her face I had already registered that this was a female vampire, but it was the strawberry blonde hair that really tipped me off. My voice caught in my throat, and my cheeks flushed a violent orange.

"This must be the elusive Bella Swan," she said in a musical voice, her hair pinned up in a businesslike fashion that was still striking. Her lips were full and a perfect pout, her eyes a sparkling gold. She reminded me vaguely of Victoria, the vampire who had spent so much of her time trying to kill me the last year and a half- but with a lighter, more confident and pure sort of glow to her. _If Victoria and Rosalie had a child…_ I mused, before Edward broke my train of thought.

"Bella, this is-"

"Tanya," I finished for him, forcing my best tight-lipped smile and thrusting out my hand. Humiliation was the only word that came to mind as she let her eyes drag slowly over my form, settling first on my bandaged arm, then my lip, then my neck- still hidden by Alice's blue sweater.

"It's a pleasure," she replied, amused as she slipped her slender hand into mine, "are you certain you're all right? You took quite a tumble."

My blush spread more furiously across my face, and I pulled away from her, swallowing my anger and my pride all at once. "Yes, yes I'm fine. I was actually just on my way upstairs to grab my things. Carlisle was kind enough to offer a ride home and I… have a paper to write. I'm sorry- excuse me."

I turned away just in time, running up the stairs as tears started slowly dripping down my cheeks. As if the Volturi wasn't enough, as if _Jane_ wasn't enough… I feared losing Edward above all else, and the vampire most set on taking him away from me was now standing at the front door of his house. And she was _beautiful_.

I knew Edward was behind me as I stuffed the previous day's clothes into my small bag, but I refused to turn around. "Bella," he said softly, knowing I would have to face him eventually. He was blocking the door.

"I have to go, Carlisle is outside-"

"Carlisle can wait." His hand closed on mine and I sighed, my bag dropping to the floor. "Why are you upset?"

_Stupid vampire! _I thought furiously, before correcting myself. No, it had nothing to do with being a vampire. _Stupid BOY! _ "I'm not upset!" I said, my volume betraying my claim. I pulled away from him, picking the bag back up and throwing it over my shoulder, "and we can't talk about this now, I have to go."

He frowned, still blocking my path. "Bella, you don't _have_ a paper to write, it's Jul-"

"-I said we aren't going to talk about this now," I interrupted sharply, deliberately walking around him.

"Why not?" Edward asked, bewildered by my anger and tears. I would surely feel guilty for shouting at him later. Much later.

"Because we can't talk about anything here! Because everyone in this house can hear everything we're saying right now, and frankly, I'd like a little privacy for once!"

I stormed out of the room, completely aware that everyone could indeed hear me. Tanya was still lingering by the front door, watching me curiously as I passed. "Do come back soon, I'd love the chance to chat with you," she said sweetly.

My lips pressed in a thin line as my bag got caught in the door. I saw her move to help, but I jerked my shoulder strap hard to avoid her. "I've got it! I've got it!" I said, finally yanking it free, the door slamming behind me. Carlisle nodded to me in surprise, kind enough to pretend as if he didn't know what had just happened. "I think I'd actually like to go with you, Dr. Cullen, if that's all right."

It was foolish and impulsive, but sometimes it is so much easier to run away than to confront your greatest fears.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**EDWARD**

I don't remember when I lost control. Bella had always been good at pushing my limits, underestimating her strength when it came to this particular weakness of mine, but this was different. I could feel the venom aching to get out, feel her pulse against my lips, hear her heartbeat quicken in anticipation… and I indulged, for once, those _human_ desires of mine while simultaneously discovering the fine line between my thirst for her body and thirst for her blood. That night they became one in the same and her neck was covered with evidence of this.

The moment I knew she was asleep I left the house, finally settling on Jasper to trust with the unpredictable job of keeping an eye on her. He attempted to find out what was wrong and to calm my nerves, sensing my distress almost immediately, but I was out the door before he could do either. I needed to think, to feed, to regain whatever composure I had somehow lost between running home and seeing Bella's delicate condition. I had let go on a few occasions before, but not like this. This time was different.

The woods were dense when I finally stopped running, other nocturnal hunters creeping about the terrain. I took a deep breath through my nose and honed in on a deer just 100 feet away, though its scent was mixed with something sweeter, something familiar. My frustration fueled my impatience and I crouched down, ready for a reckless and ultimately messy chase, ignoring my other senses briefly.

_Are you really so thirsty you can't even say hello?_

If my shock at the voice wasn't enough, the snap of the stick she stepped on certainly was. The deer's head shot up in alert and it sprinted into the darkness, a few birds flapping wildly in panic out of a nearby tree.

"Tanya," I said without turning around, trying to figure out how I could have forgotten that scent. Tanya was just slightly sweeter, as was common for those that enjoyed the company of humans - that is - a certain _kind_ of company.

_Not exactly the greeting I was hoping for. And here I thought I'd find you in better spirits, what with your _wedding day _so near. Won't you turn around? _

I could hear the smile in her thoughts, able to imagine her pink lips pulling over her white teeth. I'd seen that arrogant smile so many times before. Facing it now was going to be more than I wanted to deal with, especially when all I could think about was Bella's blood rising to the surface of her skin, the way she moaned softly in my ear…

"That's alright, I can come to you," she said, breaking the silence and instantly appearing in front of me. She studied my face for clues as to what I might be thinking. Her brow furrowed with frustration, an expression that had been my default for so long as I struggled with Bella's special gift. I was sure my silence was as unbearable for Tanya now as Bella's had been for me.

_If only I could read _your___mind…_

I chuckled softly, finally letting myself return her gaze and nodded slightly. "I apologize, Tanya. You…" I searched for the right word, my smile increasing at the irony of it all, "you _startled _me." It was something we both knew should have been more or less impossible.

"Then something must be on your mind," she offered, raising a brow. "Cold feet?"

"Hardly," I said before my eyes darkened, "unbearably warm, actually."

Tanya's mind was suddenly humming, her speculations more accurate than I would have liked them to be and far more graphic, too. Before she could press the matter, I interrupted her train of thought.

"I was actually just going for a hunt, before you scared my prey away. Would you care to join me?"

_The trip was more exhausting than I remembered… just a little something to warm my throat…_

Vampires could rarely say no to any offer of blood, and Tanya was no exception. She shrugged, as if she was mulling over the idea, but her thoughts gave her away.

_Perhaps a nice doe, they're so lithe and alert…._

"I'll take that as a yes," I interrupted, her expression turning briefly sour.

As she stepped aside to let me lead the way, Tanya murmured, "I'd forgotten how irritating that was…"

And we were off.

Hunting beside Tanya was not like hunting with anyone else in my family. There was a raw sexual quality to the way she worked, even with the smallest of animals. They would freeze at the sight of her, sensing the danger, but stare back just long enough to give her the opportunity to strike. The manner in which she stalked through the forest in her businesslike attire was also mildly fascinating, and I couldn't help imagine if this was what Bella would look like if- no, _when_- she became like me. My Bella, long and lean and glowing in the dim light of the moon, looking so beautiful and murderous at the same time. My Bella, sucking a fox dry of its blood without even wrinkling her outfit. My Bella… mine for an eternity.

Hours passed unbeknownst to me as I gave over to the predator within. In a swirl of bloodlust I went through three deer in a matter of seconds as Tanya and I discovered the pack. It wasn't until I came across the cougar in mountains I don't remember traveling to that I truly enjoyed the hunt and kill. My teeth gnashed ruthlessly through the animals skin, its neck gushing blood that I devoured with pride. The warmth of it as it slipped down my throat was an ecstasy I had denied myself for some time. I hadn't gone to hunt so far from Bella in months. The animal still twitched beneath me until my last swallow, and I dropped the body at my feet and sat up smoothly, the only evidence of such a kill stained at the corner of my lips.

I turned back to face Tanya, who I'd nearly forgotten was there, as she finished off a rather large rabbit now stained red. I raised a brow at her and she merely shrugged.

"Just a little dessert," she said, tossing the animal aside. Her thoughts were riddled with more suggestive alternatives.

I slowly licked the corner of my mouth, savoring the last taste of the evening. The sun was now sitting comfortably above the horizon and I felt a fresh surge of guilt, no thanks to Tanya's offensive mental whispering. Bella would wake soon. The anticipation brought me new pleasure, and I looked forward to looking into her eyes once more, to being able to kiss her without any other thoughts than love. The previous night was a fluke, of that I was now sure. The hunt was merely an extra precaution.

Tanya fell easily in step behind me, "you're in a hurry, Edward. I was hoping we'd get the chance to talk. Are you not at all curious why I'm here?" _Are you not happy I'm here? Concerned? Do I not affect you at all anymore?_

I was picking up speed and ignored her. Tanya was beautiful, but it was merely that: a simple fact, the same way Alice and Rosalie, too, were beautiful to me. Sisters. Bella was something else entirely, a beauty beyond compare and it didn't matter how many sheer blouses and body hugging pencil skirts Tanya donned, Bella would always be my everything. My existence depended on the undeserving love of one completely selfless human girl with no concern for her own well being. I've given up trying to understand what she sees in me, though it is still baffling how she could fall in love with a monster. She was the beauty, I was the beast.

The mere thought of seeing her face again drove me to unnatural speeds. I was surprised yet again to see Tanya at my side less than a minute later as I slowed to a walk, jumping easily through the kitchen window. Bella's scent now touched everything in the house, something I took great pleasure in. This was becoming her home. I came to a stop in the kitchen, listening quietly to the conversation Carlisle was having with Bella in the driveway. Tanya leaned against the counter, patiently studying my expression. _My goodness, that is potent… but surely it isn't merely her scent that draws him to her. He is so smitten by this girl. Ah, to finally see what it takes to secure Edward. Tall? Short? Fat? Skinny? Perhaps an darker girl… something that was forbidden in his human life. Oh, the possibilities…_

Tanya's speculation was getting on my nerves. I couldn't focus on the joy I was about to feel as Bella ran back to the house- to me- because the strawberry blonde continued to taint it with her superficiality. I mentally cursed her, and left her in the kitchen to meet Bella at the door.

Her slip was so fast even I couldn't catch her, reaching the threshold just in time to see Bella collide with the floor. I crouched down beside her, concerned and frustrated because she was so fragile. I searched her face, desperately trying to find anything telling of her pain level. Why did she have to torture me with her clumsiness? Why couldn't she simply be by my side at all times so I could protect her from herself as well?

"Are you alright?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said as I helped lift her to her feet. I wanted to pull her close to me, but she seemed distracted by something, rooted to her spot.

_She's pretty, Edward. _

Ah, yes. Tanya. Had I so quickly forgotten her presence? No, but I was certainly getting better at tuning her out.

_Pretty, but weak. So breakable… ah look, bandages on her arm. This clumsiness must be fairly common…. but I suppose this answers my question. You like damsels, don't you? And what will you do once she no longer needs saving? _"This must be the elusive Bella Swan," she said aloud coolly, and my lips pressed into a hard line as I struggled to separate her less pleasant thoughts.

_Come now, Edward, won't you introduce me? I don't need to be a mind reader to see she's _dying _to know. _

I grimaced. "Bella, this is-"

"-Tanya." She finished before I could.

"It's a pleasure. Are you certain you're all right? You took quite a tumble." _Really, you'll have to tell me what she's thinking later Edward. I think she might be afraid of me, am I right? Or is that jealousy? Tell her not to worry, I don't bite. _

Tanya was like an annoying fly I couldn't swat away, buzzing in my ear as I tried to focus on the frown lines on Bella's face, the blood rushing to her cheeks. Her eyes were glossy and avoided my gaze. Something was wrong.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I was actually just on my way upstairs to grab my things. Carlisle was kind enough to offer a ride home and I… have a paper to write. I'm sorry- excuse me."

Bella has always been a terrible liar, but this was almost insulting. A paper to write? Unless she was taking summer classes for the fun of it during my sporadic hunting schedule, I very much doubted that was true. It took all my self control not to stop her right there and demand an explanation. I certainly would have had Tanya not been hovering.

_I'm surprised you let her run off like that, she could have slipped on the stairs and broken her neck. Very _passionate_, isn't she? Mmm perhaps that's the key. Passion. I'm hardly one to judge, I do enjoy my human suitors. Go figure- we are so much more alike than-_

"_Quiet,"_ I snapped in a low voice only she could hear, disappearing up the stairwell to meet Bella in my bedroom. She was shoving her clothes into a bag, dropping the same sock several times in her frenzy.

"Bella," I said, trying to sound as calm as possible, hoping the concern in my voice would make her face me. She didn't.

"I have to go, Carlisle is outside-"

This was another perfect example of just how torturous not being able to read her mind could be. I felt out of control and helpless when it came to her sometimes, an ironic punishment when she was the only one I wanted to help. "Carlisle can wait," I said swiftly, standing by her side and tentatively wrapping my hand around hers. The bag fell with a soft _thud_ on the floor. "Why are you upset?"

Surely she could hear my pain, see how desperate I was to fix whatever the problem might be. I stared into her eyes as if the answer might be hidden there, only to find them clouded by more tears.

"I'm not upset! And we can't talk about this now, I have to go."

I didn't want to dismiss her feelings, to trivialize them by calling it PMS or teen angst. Bella didn't have mood swings like any other teenager, that much I knew... but how badly did I hope that was all? Something was wrong. I tried to stay casual, to present my case in a logical way that might calm her. "Bella, you don't _have_ a paper to write, it's Jul-"

"-I said we aren't going to talk about this now."

"Why not?" I asked, dumbfounded. She never spoke to me that way, and it made my stomach turn. I felt my eyes darken as she turned from me, fury raging in my head as her silent thoughts refused to reach me yet again. I suddenly felt like a child, about to get the terribly unsatisfying "because I said so". No, it was worse.

"Because we can't talk about anything here! Because everyone in this house can hear everything we're saying right now, and frankly, I'd like a little privacy for once!"

Guilt was swiftly becoming the dominant emotion in my life, finally overtaking love even when it came to our relationship. I was undeserving, I hurt her, everything I do ends up wrong in some way shape or form… even worse was that I couldn't bring myself to leave her alone. I was too selfish for that, which increased this guilt ten-fold. And now I'd managed it again: forcing her to stay in a house full of vampires that were not only dangerous, but unable to control their superior senses. I was so accustomed to living without privacy, it hadn't even occurred to me that I was forcing her to sacrifice hers.

I was so entranced by my own self-pity that I didn't hear anything she said after storming out of the room. The faint sound of the door slamming and Carlisle's engine humming outside was a blur, and I stood transfixed by her absence. I was comforted by the fact that my Father would be escorting her home at least, and no more guilt could come out of our exchange in the form of a car accident or worse.

"Really though, Edward, what is it that you see in her?"

Tanya had silently ascended the stairs and appeared in the threshold of my bedroom, smirk permanently in place now. My patience was wearing thin and yet I couldn't bring myself to be rude to a house guest, uninvited or not. "Can I ask what prompted your visit? We weren't expecting you for several weeks."

She slinked over, trailing a well manicured along my jaw before sprawling herself over my- or rather _Bella's-_ bed. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours…" she said.

I could feel what little color I had left in my lips disappear as I pressed them tightly together, trying to regain composure. The decision had already been made: I needed to see Bella. Our conversation was hardly over. "I don't have time for your games, Tanya. Not now. If you'll excuse me-"

I was already out the front door of the house before I heard her. "There's a rumor in the north that Jane's been spotted. The Volturi are here, Edward."

The chandelier over the staircase shook with my speed as I returned. My mind was a chaotic swirling mess of concern and anger. "Is this rumor or fact?"

"My sources are reliable. Three different vampires came through our territory with the same story. They say she has Dogs with her."

"Werewolves?"

Tanya waved her hand dismissively, "I can't imagine the Volturi suddenly having an affinity for human pets, Edward. It must be werewolves. Question remains, of course, why they'd bother. Vampire muscle is far more effective and come with no stench. The Dogs must be valuable for another reason- Edward?"

It was all I needed to hear. There was no time left for conversational formality. I needed to find Alice.

Alice… whose visions cannot see the future of wolves.


End file.
